


Secret

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Daisy’s sister and you're dating Bobbi but you keep it a secret from Daisy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

You have be dating the one and only Bobbi Morse for 6 months. No one on the team even knows, not even your sister, Daisy. You wanted to tell your sister about your relationship but you were scared to, you didn’t know how she would take it. 

Bobbi understood that. She had told you that whenever you were ready to tell Daisy and the rest of the team then you both would but until you were ready your relationship would be a secret. Which you didn’t mind and Bobbi was fine with it. The both of you just wanted to be together, even if you both had to sneak around.

You were currently sparring with Daisy when Bobbi walked into the training room. You could feel her eyes on you and you tried to focus on sparring with your sister, but it was kind of hard when you know your girlfriend was looking at you. You quickly looked over at Bobbi, she winked at you which caused you to blush. 

When you weren’t paying attention Daisy took that as a chance to kick your legs, making you fall onto the mat. Once your back hit the mat you let out a groan. You saw Bobbi out of the corner of your eye, she had a smirk on her face.

“Looks like I won.” Daisy gave you a smirk and held out her hand to help you up. You took her hand. “You spaced out for a second, you feeling alright, (Y/N/N)?”

“Yea… yea I fine.” You smiled, you grabbed your water bottle and took a drink. 

Daisy tilts her head a little, she was trying to see if you were telling the truth. “Alright. I got to take care of a few things, but I’ll see you later sis.” She picks up her stuff and walks out of the training room.

Once you knew Daisy was gone you let out a sigh. You looked over at Bobbi and gave her a look, a look that she knows that you want to talk to her. Bobbi nods and waits a little bit after you left to follow you to your room.

You get to your room and wait for Bobbi. A few minutes past and Bobbi comes into your room. She shuts the door behind her, she walks over to you and wraps her arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around her. 

Bobbi leaned in and gave you a quick kiss. “What did you want to talk about babe?” 

“I’ve been thinking… I think we should tell Daisy and the rest of the team… about us.” You looked at her and smiled. 

“Really?” Her eyes widen. “You sure?”

You nod. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I’m ready.” You lean in a kiss her nose.

Bobbi had a huge smile on her face, she pulled you in for a passionate kiss. You hummed and smiled into the kiss. You were still nervous about telling everyone but you knew that when you did tell them, it’ll all be worth it.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

The next day you were planning on telling everyone about your relationship with Bobbi, but things don’t always go as planned. Coulson had told you that you had a mission and Daisy would be going on the mission with you. You would just have to wait until you finished the mission to tell everyone.

At first the mission was going well, but then things started to go down hill real fast. You and Daisy both had to get into an hydra base that got really important information. Daisy had to get it back and you were going to keep watch.

When Daisy got everything that was needed you began to make your way out of the base and back to the quinjet where May was waiting for you. But you ended up getting surrounded. 

You and Daisy shared a look and started fighting your way out. Daisy was using her powers and you were fighting using hand to hand combat. Between the both of you, you were doing very well. But all of a sudden you heard a gunshot and you felt a pain in your stomach.

“(Y/N)!” Daisy yelled. She used her powers to knock out the person who shot you. She ran to you and caught you before you fell. “Shit! Stay with me sis, just look at me and focus on my voice.” She moved some of your hair that fell in front of your eyes. “May, (Y/N) has been shot, get a hold of Simmons!” She says into the comms.

She gently picks you up bridal style and makes it to where May was. May gets the quinjet in the air as soon as you and Daisy got on. 

Daisy helped put pressure on the gunshot wound. “I’m sorry (Y/N/N).” 

“God this hurts…” You winced as she put pressure on the wound. You squeezed your eyes shut and a wave of pain it you. You tried to calm yourself down but then you realized that if Jemma knew you were shot than Bobbi knew as well. This should go well.

xxxxx

Once you got back, Jemma rushed in and took you into the medical area so she could get the bullet out. You don’t really remember much because you were quickly knocked out but you remember seeing your sister and your girlfriend following you as you’re being taken away. When you woke up you were in a room. You looked around and saw Daisy and Jemma talking, from what you could hear they were talking about your wound. 

Daisy looked over at you and saw that you were awake. She came over to you and sat in a chair that was by the bed you were in. Jemma walked over and began to check everything to make sure things were alright. 

Daisy grabbed a cup of water and gave it to you to take a drink. You tried to sit up but Daisy placed a hand on your shoulder and gently pushed you back down onto the bed. “I don’t think so. You need to rest.” 

You groaned but listened to her. Jemma chuckled. “I’ll go let everyone know that you’re up.” She placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Thanks Jemma.” You gave her a smile before she left.

“What happened back on the mission? I thought you took everyone out?” Daisy looks at you. You could tell she had been crying and you hate that you were the reason for it.

“I thought I did, I guess one of them-”

The door opened and Bobbi rushed in with the rest of the team right behind her. “Thank god.” 

Bobbi comes over to you and gently pulls you in for a passionate kiss and you kiss her back. When you and Bobbi pulled away, you see everyone looking at the both of you with shocked looks on their faces.

“Yea Bobbi and I are dating…” You look up at Bobbi and smile. Bobbi smiles back at you and takes your hand in hers.

Everyone begins to smile, they all tell you and Bobbi how happy they are for the two of you. The only person who hasn’t said anything was Daisy. 

“Daisy?” You look at your sister and you couldn’t help the fear that was going through you. “Say something… anything, please?” You felt Bobbi give your hand a squeeze.

Daisy suddenly wraps her arms around you, she was being careful not to hug you too tight since you were shot. “I’m so happy for you (Y/N).” You let out a breath you didn’t know you’ve been holding and hugged her back. When she pulled away she looked at Bobbi and smirked. “I can finally give the whole sister talk.”

“Daisy, you don’t have to-”

“It’s alright, babe. It was going to happen no matter what.” Bobbi kissed your cheek.

You let out a sigh. “At least wait until I’m healed up, please?” You knew that no matter what Daisy was going to have that talk with Bobbi. Daisy just smiles and nods.

You were really glad that your sister and the team now know that you and Bobbi are dating. Bobbi got comfortable on the bed, you carefully cuddled into her. She wrapped an arm around you and kissed your temple. 

As you looked around the room again, you couldn’t help but chuckle as you saw Jemma and Fitz talking about how their ship finally getting together. You fell asleep not long after with a smile on your face knowing that your sister and your friends, your family, were happy for you and Bobbi.


End file.
